1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network repeater, a repeater controlling method and a program product for controlling between a physical location of a node present in a communication area of a communication system such as an optical local area network (LAN), which utilizes light as a communication medium, and address information on the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a LAN system in which light is utilized as a communication medium has been proposed (hereinafter, such a system is referred to as an optical LAN). In the optical LAN system, a repeater is installed to a ceiling within doors, and network terminals such as a personal computer and a printer, which are also within the doors, are provided with communication devices. Between the repeater and the network terminals within a communication area, time division multiplex (TDM) communication is conducted. In order to untie a crossed line in information transmission due to conducting the TDM communication, a technique to flexibly assign network resources in accordance with physical locations of the network terminals is provided.